


Assassin’s love

by RoyaleKiba



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleKiba/pseuds/RoyaleKiba
Summary: Shikamaru is an assassin who works for a large corporation.He gets a request to kill a boy named Kiba Inuzuka.He accepts the request and goes to kill the boy.Once he meets the boy, he starts to slowly fall for him, not wanting to kill him later on when he was supposed to have him killed by.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 7





	Assassin’s love

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be short, sorry

(Shikamaru)

”Sir. You called?” Shikamaru stood by the entrance and waited for his boss the tell him or ask him something.

”You have a new request on the assassination list. Would you like to accept the request?”

Shikamaru sighed before speaking, “Who is it and how much do I get for it.”

His boss looked down at the paper and then back up at Shikamaru. He groaned and handed the piece of paper to him.

”Inuzuka Kiba. Your age. He goes to the art university in downtown Tokyo. You’re supposed to be rewarded 10k by no other than Ino Yamanaka.” He said as Shikamaru looked at the picture of the boy he had to assassinate.   
  


“I accept.” Shikamaru respond before folding the paper and putting it in his pocket neatly. He looked up at his boss who was smiling. 

”Okay. I’ll contact Ms. Yamanaka to tell her that you have accepted and are on your way to the downtown art university.” Shikamaru just nodded and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

...Another one from Ino already.. she really does have a lot of people she hates... She already requested for Haruno Sakura, Konan and Ajisai to be Assassinated. Now she wants Kiba dead... 

‘I’ll stop accepting her requests if she keeps sending them.. Doesn’t matter how much she will reward me with.’ Shikamaru thought before looking around at the people who were gathered in the main room for the party. They were staring at him as if he was going to kill every single one of them.

Shikamaru ignored their stares and continued walking down to the entrance of the building. 

Once he reached to sliding doors he began to think about the university and how he’d manage to assassinate Kiba.

‘Downtown Tokyo Art University eh? I think I could easily find him through there... He doesn’t look like he’s strong enough to put up a fight anyway..’ He thought before looking up to try and find his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind any grammatical errors.  
> I edit my stories on Friday’s and Tuesday’s .  
> Please tell me if you see anything I should fix or if you want me to add anything.


End file.
